


Rowtag

by puppychicks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Gore, Demons, Different races, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Races, Fighting, Gods and Goddesses, History, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Magic weapons, Minor Romance, Panic Attacks, Quest, Runes, SEALs, Scars, Spiritual, Summoning, Violence, Wyverns, beasts - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychicks/pseuds/puppychicks
Summary: In a time where demons run wild and gods lend their hands, only few can wield the power to banish those demons back to the Eternal Flames.-Alexio Axton, a recent graduate of Niravadhi Hunters Academy, begins his journey to greatness by joining the Odwolf Guild of Avani. The guild specializes in banishing large land demons in a form of defensive fighting, a perfect fit for Alexio’s style. On an important mission, Alexio finds himself exhausted after defeating a Hell Cat when a Dragonic barrels in to attack the new hunter. Before Alexio has even a chance to defend himself, a tall woman with striking silver eyes appears with runes glowing and a Porcelain Warrior of Brunhild piercing the Dragonic’s skull. Their eyes meet, and an adventure of a lifetime unfolds.





	Rowtag

Alexio looked around the dorm room he called home for 5 years with a sigh. It was barren like when he had first arrived, but it still held the look of being lived in by him at the one other roommate that stayed. Among the 100 enlisted young men and women, only ten managed to graduate the grueling curriculum that Niravadhi brought on, and for good reason. It was one thing to be book smart, but you had to be equally good on your feet or else you wouldn’t make it through the monthly survival training. The purple eyed man shook his head, that was a time now in the past, but the training would now serve a greater purpose, to get him through long hunts and harsh weather. 

Picking up his small packed bag, Alexio looked at the boring beige room with two empty bunk beds one last time before closing the door on this chapter of his life. He was abruptly knocked into my a large figure,

“Alexio! Come on, man! We gotta get to the closing ceremony!” 

Jabali Colt, Alexio’s roommate, was nearly twice his size and dark skin much like himself. Alexio thought that if he was family, Jabali would fit right it. His bright orange eyes blazed with so much excitement Alexio at first thought he was looking at a blazing fire,

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. I’m faster than you anyhow, I probably would have been there before you decided to come get me, you know.” Alexio laughed, the gauffed when Jabali put his large hand on Alexio’s head, ruffling his short black hair.

“In your dreams, squirt, what you have in speed I DWARF you.” Jabali countered with a satisfied smile, continuing to mess up Alexio’s wavy locks. 

“Augh, stop that! Fine, then I’ll just beat you there!” Alexio laughed, beginning to sprint down the hallways. 

“OI!” Was the last thing Alexio heard before getting out of Jabali’s sight.

-

“We have gathered here today to see off the newest generation of Hunters and Huntresses, our newest shining hope to further repress the growing demonic population. The ten of you have proved your worth as individuals under the province of Avani, the Goddess of the Earth,”

“Goddess this is going to be long.” Jabali groaned, threading his hand through his dark brown dreads.

Alexio didn’t reply, looking on towards the stage where Professor Gwri Hravant spoke further,

“She has given her divine blessing, and you have become her apostles and warriors. Spread her love, protecting the earth from the creatures that ravage her lands. Through the Goddess Avani, do you serve. However,” Professort Hravant quipped, her sharp magenta eyes narrowing through silver rimmed glasses,

“At the beginning of this journey here at Niravadhi Hunters Academy, you were told that there was a reason for your servitude towards Avani.”

Alexio straightened, he had heard the reason before, but never in depth. Professor Hravant looked at each student from her stage with grim eyes, telling of knowledge gained at her wise age,

“Over 300 years ago, a demonic race known once known as the Aslan Clan tore through their imprisoned human forms and scorched the lands. They were Infernal Demons, demons of fire and hate. All at once, they attacked all life forms, no matter their importance.” The white haired woman began, a grimace maring her wrinkled face,

“We were lucky, however, as two beings of purity existed at this time. The Odoriko Tribe, ancient water wielders and the long time rivals of the Aslan Clan. The other were known as Summoners, were also prominent at this time. Summoners are what we model after, communicators between Gods. These extraordinary people would call upon their God’s power, summon the God’s own warriors to assist the Summoner, and once again banish demonic presences. Those with deep bonds and spiritual awareness would often be able to free other Gods from darkness.” The Professor explained, a trained eye sweeping over Alexio as she did. 

“Not much else is known about the Summoners, however, the Odoriko we know more of. The Odoriko Tribe were a graceful people who lived in the Indeevar Mountains, living a simple lifestyle and learning ancient ways of magic. It is said that their stances were heavily influenced by dancing movements mixed with fighting arts to create a fluid motion for water magic to flow freely. Because of this, taking water from the air with precise magic, they were able to take down all of the Infernals, but Odoriko too fell with them.” She paused, letting the students process what new information she gave them,

“So how may this be important, you may ask. Due to the nature of the Infernal Demons, their energy managed to split open places between our realm and others, causing demons from all places to come to our world. In order to keep these demons from harming us, we must kill them and trace down any entrance point from where they may be coming from.” 

A student with short wild red hair and icy blue eyes raised her hand quickly,

“If Summoners still exist then why must we fight in their stead?” 

It was a good question, Alexio wondered the same thing. Professor Hravant gave a tired sigh,

“Miss Hazel South, was it?” The Professor asked rhetorically, she knew Hazel, and always seemed to dislike the girl, “Hmph, you see, about 50 years ago all Summoner clans just vanished. It is a mystery many have looked into, however no answers have been found. No bodies, no signs of struggle, nothing. Thus, we have had to take up the mantle as the protectors of the people and spread the word of Gods and Goddesses.”

Alexio brushed his hand across the left side of his torso. His Goddess Brand was there, a tattoo symbolizing loyalty to Avani as an apostle. He remembered vividly receiving it, Avani herself appearing before him, speaking words he can’t remember yet feeling it through every fibre in his being. There was such a searing pain, then a bliss he hadn’t quite been able to achieve in meditation ever again, after he woke up and a week had passed. The Academy nurses had been quite fearful, even as far as calling his mother to the school. It was embarrassing, but he supposed it has been warranted. 

“-so this is where we all must part ways. All of you have been chosen and accepted into guilds across the land, and I expect great things to come from each and every one of you. For one last time, you are dismissed!” Professor Hravant smiled, and Alexio jolted from his daze. This was it, he would finally begin his training under a seasoned guild member and carry on the Axton name. 

-

Alexio and Jabali waited outside on the large steps of the Academy with the rest of the students. They had been through a lot together, all learning defensive combat arts in the name of Avani. Alexio had picked up this art like a fish to water, but his weapon was rather uncommon. He had the unorthodox idea to combine a shield with a sword. The first drafts didn’t quite go so well, but once he had unlocked the full potential of his barrier magic it seemed to fall into place in his head. It was a large golden shield that could come undone at the middle and turn into two sharp swords held like tonfa. 

“Ahh, I’m finally free from that witch.” Hazel suddenly piped up as she stretched out her back,

“The only reason that old hag doesn’t like me is because of my Ma. Professor Hravant’s brother was one of the four direction guards at the Clavel Island that died from the Apep Incident. She holds a grudge against my Ma because Ma was the only one who came out alive, and not the Professor’s brother, Hunter East.”

The Apep Incident, not a good mark on humanity’s history. On the small Island of Clavel, the Old Fumiko College was where Hunters and Huntresses alike would gather to finish off their final year of studying from whatever Hunters Academy they had come from. Old Fumiko College would be the source of the Apep Incident, where many occult worshippers would gather and eventually summon an ancient serpent. Apep, the serpent, had venom that would turn into ash that killed humans and animals when inhaled and revived them as grotesque monsters, as servants of Apep. 

“You mother was Hunter South!? That’s amazing, she sealed Apep away all by herself!” Jabali gaped, wonder in his eyes. Hazel blushed, and nodded shyly.

“You really didn’t notice after 5 years, Ja?” Alexio asked incredulously.

“Oi, don’t give me that look. I didn’t want to make assumptions, besides didn’t we all agree not to bring up heritage? It took away any prejudice we’d make around one another. I think it helped, now we see everyone as themselves and not as so ‘n so’s kid.” Jabali retorted, crossing his arms with a nod.

“Yeah, well, Ma is pretty amazing. I still pray for the other fallen hunters, though.” Hazel continued, sending a grateful look towards Jabali, the two had always seemed to like each other’s company. 

“Why did your mom keep the name of South? That wasn’t her actual last name, right?” Clementina Fiorella, a platinum blonde haired woman with cold deep blue eyes, inquired. 

“I don’t really know, to be honest. Maybe it’s easier to recognize. You wouldn’t recognize my Ma’s maiden name, yeah?” Hazel wondered, her hand coming to her chin in a thinking pose.

“Alexio Axton?” A baritone voice called out. Alexio whirled around only to meet with a chest of a very large man. He was pale, with a viking esque fashion and graying blonde hair placed in multiple small braids on his beard. Looking up towards his face, Alexio was met with dark green eyes and a serious face with a claw scar running from his right temple to the left part of his jaw. 

The man clicked his tongue, “Smaller than I thought, come on Axton, the Odwolf Guild awaits your arrival.”

Alexio sputtered, then looked quickly over to Jabali, uncertainly. 

“Go get ‘em brother. We are together in spirit.” Jabali said uncharacteristically serious. He stuck out his arm with a confident smile, and Alexio gave a small smile back and grabbed his hand in one last hold.

“No one get can die until out 10 year reunion.” Hazel chimed in, and the two men laughed but nodded.

“Right, until next time.” Alexio agreed, nodding at Hazel and letting go of Jabali.

“Come on Axton, we’re wasting time!” The recruiter growled, and grabbed the back of Alexio’s collar. 

“Ack! Y-yes sir!” Alexio choked, before getting his collar back and turning around to face the new path ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story, and my first story here. Please be patient with me, as I'll be starting college soon. I'm going to try to do a chapter per week, because this story means a lot to me. This story is actually a beta, I will probably go back to revise later.


End file.
